It Won't Kill Ya
by nomanslandvicki
Summary: Reeling from the aftermath of Chase, the Sons find themselves immersed in the supernatural world.


Midnight strikes silently, as a young red headed girl sits on a concrete bench in Ipswich a spiked piece of wood, the young girl eyed the tombstone in front of her.

After years of drinking, 39 year old Thomas McKay died this morning after he crashed his car into a tree. Presumably driving drunk most people wrote this off as an accident. But the marks on his neck tell a different story.

In any small town, death & disappearances are usually noticeable and cause mass hysteria. But here in Ipswich, Massachusetts no one even bats an eye at death. People have been dying and vanishing at a slow but alarming rate for the last 3 years with no explanation.

As the air swells with heat, the dirt in front of the tombstone starts to shiver. Sensing a change in the air, the young girl stands up and gets in a fighting stance. The dirt continues to shake sporadically for a few minutes before stopping all together. Sighing, the young girl lets her arms drop to her side and squats for a better view. Suddenly, a hand emerges from the dirt and blindly grasps the ground.

"Finally!" the red head shouts as she leaps up. Gripping the hand protruding from the ground, she yanks up and without a moment of hesitation sticks the pointy wood into the heart of the thrashing body. Slowly the body slackens and turns to dust.

Grinning triumphantly, the red head steps back and wipes her hands off. Gathering her blue backpack from the bench, the young red headed girl takes one more look around her before heading off into the woods. As she slowly fades into the darkness, a figure steps out from the opposite tree line. In the darkness, all that could be seen was a pair of yellow eyes.

Elsewhere in Ipswich, a group of 4 attractive males and 1 female are sitting at a table in Nicky's. While they were surrounded by upbeat music and chatter from the bar patrons the people at this particular table were somber and distant.

A young man with long wavy brown hair slams his drink on the table startling the occupants into awareness. With a long suffering sigh he breaks the silence, "It's over, we should be celebrating."

The blonde man leans into the table, twirling his cup in his hand,"I'll celebrate when they find his body."

Nodding his head, Pogue throws his arm over his girlfriend Kate and glances over at his best friend Caleb. With eyes glazed over and a frown forming on his face, Caleb Danvers is a poster boy for sadness. Worried at the current state of his best friend Pogue leans over and waves his hand in front of Calebs face, "Earth to Caleb."

Shaking the fog from his head, Caleb slowly starts to come back to earth, "Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say?"

Sharing a worried glance with Kate, Pogue leans forward, "Nothing man. Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping well." The statement was followed by a large yawn from Caleb.

"Where is Sarah at lately?"

Caleb shrugs,"I don't know. She needed some space to get over everything."

"But what about..." Reid started but was interrupted by Caleb springing to his feet.

"I have to go, I need some...sleep or something." Caleb grabs his jacket and rushes out the door, leaving the occupants to stare on in confusion.

Standing by his car, Caleb takes a breathe trying to calm down. The urge to Use is suffocating and constantly on his mind. Between the lack of sleep and the need to Use the hold on his power is starting to wane. Clutching his fist, Caleb lashes out and punches his window shattering it to pieces. Staring in a muted sense of pain, Caleb watches as a small river of blood leaves a cut on his knuckles.

Further in the parking lot, a car door slams jarring Caleb into action. He opens the door and grabs a spare shirt from his backseat to wrap his hand. Carefully clearing off the seat Caleb settles in his car and wraps his bloody hand. Feeling a sense of being watched Caleb looks around the quiet parking lot. Not spotting anything out of the ordinary he starts his car and takes off to home.

Hidden from the street lamp in Nicky's parking lot, a bulky figure crouched behind lush bushes snaps its jaws in hunger.

 **So I've been trying to develop this story the last few weeks and I would love some feedback on it. I will update with the next chapter in the next few days.**


End file.
